


Ten Clichés by ddayspring

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	Ten Clichés by ddayspring

1\. What a difference a year makes

Draco Malfoy坐在Malfoy庄园主壁炉前的长椅上，等待火焰变成绿色。Harry几分钟内就该到了而……呃，他们必须谈谈。谈话。他必须跟Harry Potter谈话。一年前，他父亲通知他Harry Potter过来跟他谈话时，他害怕得要死。虽然他洗清了食死徒行为的罪名（即使家养小精灵也能看出他是被迫做出那些坏事），Potter还是可能为了某些事责怪他，而他无力反抗任何捏造的罪名。但是Potter只是想归还他的长老魔杖，而对它，毫不惊讶的，Draco压根不想再看到。Potter然后说了些仓促判断和匆忙结论是怎么跟随Snape直到他死的那天，他自己为此内疚，而且不希望良心不安，所以，嘿，愿意去喝一杯吗？Draco大笑起来，然后问Potter是不是在请他约会。Potter充满希望的微笑，说他也许是如果不是正在和Ginny Weasley约会的话。Draco告诉他如果他改变了主意，他知道他的飞路地址。然后就是如此。

直到Potter六周后再次出现。那时老Malfoy夫妇已经去了法国，那儿没人对他们冷笑（除了没有就显得无礼的法式冷笑外）。Draco留下参加NEWT考试，麦格确保了每个认为他/她自己足以通过的人都能考试。

“Potter？”当来客排去灰尘和煤烟的时候他问。

“Malfoy，”Potter回答。然后前格兰芬多（前，鬼话，他总是格兰芬多——无论在不在Hogwarts）双手插到口袋里，笨拙的晃着身体。“所以，嘿，愿意去喝一杯吗？”Draco挑起一条眉毛，Potter继续。“我跟Ginny分手了。”

用了好几杯才听到余下的故事。据Potter所说，是那个Weasley小妞列出了他们未来孩子的名字终于象征性的压断了骆驼的背。“我意识到，”Potter口齿不清的说，“甚至都没有预言，我过着别人选择的生活。Ginny在二年级就想好了名字。二年级，Draco！我不能——我不能照着一张日程表去度过生命。该死的女人说不定把我们哪天该上床也写好了！”

“但没人写你该什么时候约会我，”Draco冒险说，斯莱特林式的。

“唔，那么，这应该在我的日程表顶部，”Potter宣布。

他们从那时起开始约会，凭着兴致而不是计划做爱。Draco全优通过NEWT，但是没有跨越海峡去和父母一起。他留在了英格兰约会和寻找合适的工作。因为他出色（但是可怕）的对消失柜的修理工作，重要器具修复办公室给了他一个位置，新成立的部门因为战争期间太多东西被破坏。Harry（是，他现在是Harry了）是个初级傲罗，在升职的快车道上。Weasley发现他们俩在一起的时候大闹了一场，Granger完美了“微笑忍受”的艺术，而Weasley女孩，即前女友，宿命的晕倒，直到落入Longbottom的怀抱。

而现在……这个。一年后而且……

火焰嘶嘶变绿，Harry照旧跌跌撞撞的出来，开始在笑，然后关心的皱起眉头。“你还穿着睡衣。出什么事了？不是病又犯了，是吗？”

一个月前，一场凶猛的巫师流感踢中了Draco的屁股。Draco摇摇头，伸出手。“过来坐下，Harry。”

Harry走向他。“出什么事了，Malfoy？”

Malfoy。Harry非常的害怕。几个月的同居揭露了“Potter”意味着“傻瓜”，而“Malfoy”意味着“别离开我，Draco”。用了一些努力才明白。“我哪儿也不会去，但我们需要谈谈，”Draco清楚的说，消除了恐惧。

“关于？”

“当Weasley小妞给你看你未来孩子名字的时候，为什么你吓坏了？是因为她已经取好了名字还是因为孩子本身？”Draco抓抓膝盖。“你想要孩子吗，Harry。”

Harry思索的揉揉脸。“这是为什么？Ginny对你说了什么吗？我知道她不可能声称怀了我的孩子。我们甚至没有——我几年没见过她了。要是她告诉你——”

Draco一只手指放到Harry嘴上让他停下。“Weasley丫头没有怀孕，Potter。我怀孕了。”

2\. Truth is stranger than fiction

“唔？”

而这就是他愿意经常跟他上床的男人，Draco悲哀的想。至少Potter没问父亲是谁。“你知道巫师可以怀孕，对吗？”

他迟钝地点点头。“但我以为他们需要喝魔药。你没用魔药，是吗？”

“是，我没用魔药，Harry。你给了我一瓶魔药。”

“我——我什么？我永远不会对你那么做，对我们，不会不经过很多讨论和你抱怨伸展纹和会变得像气球之类的话。”

Draco叹口气，明白Harry的怀疑。他对自己施了一万次我是否怀孕咒才接受了“是，你这个笨蛋”作为答案。“记得上个月你回家时说有个人在镜子店里想用咒语攻击他母亲，但却用个延迟的混淆咒击中了自己和商店里的所有人？”Harry点点头。“据预言家日报，其中一个被混淆的顾客叫Harold Knickerbocker。”

“我记得这个名字，所以？”

“当我生病的时候，我派你去给我买药。你从哪儿买来的？”

“我公寓楼下转角的药店，Knicker——噢。”

“噢，”Draco同意。

Harry抓抓脑袋。“你魔药总是拿的优秀。你不能分辨有什么不对吗？”

“我当时卧床不起，Potter！我闻不到，我尝不出。我流——液体！——从身上的每一个孔。我怎么——”

“好，”Harry飞快的说。“你想要我道歉还是怎么办？”

还是怎么办。这正是问题所在。“你有什么感觉，Harry？我们才刚刚二十，你的人生已经规划了很久……”

Harry大笑起来。“没有规划，Draco。这是——嗯，这是生命应该的样子。疯狂，无法预测——”

“反常是新的正常，或者之类的事？”Draco猜测，放松了一点。

“之类的。”Harry靠过来，头挨着Draco的脑袋。“你想要？”

有办法“不想要”。但Draco对它们不感兴趣。“是，Harry，我想要。”

“那么我们就继续。”  
3\. Heart of gold

他们争执应该先告诉谁——Draco的父母还是Harry的朋友。或者也许是争执应该后告诉谁，因为谁也不盼望这种锻炼。

“至少你朋友知道我们在约会！”Draco挫败的吼道。

“你父母不知道？”Harry问，看起来很受伤。

Draco慌张的想要做出这种情况下最好的答复。“我家人不讨论个人生活。除非需要律师或是钱……或是什么，”他结结巴巴的补充。

“他们以为你为什么留在英格兰，那么？”

“重建Malfoy的声誉之类的鬼话。被魔法部雇用，变得可靠，等等等等。”

“Draco，甜心，”Harry小心的说，“他们知道你是同性恋吗？”

“作为生活方式还是习惯？”Draco避开问题。

Harry叹口气。“我们先告诉我朋友。”

“Yay！”Draco说。

“然后我们用门钥匙到法国去当面告诉你父母。”

“Yay，”Draco再次说，热心少了很多。

******

“你怀孕了？”Lucius拖长声音说。“Potter的？Harry Potter？”

“就站在这儿，”Harry有助的指出。

Lucius大笑着拥抱他儿子。“不是我期望的方式，但是，漂亮，儿子。等我告诉俱乐部的绅士们。妙极了！”

“是次事故，父亲！”Draco抗议，以防万一Harry忘记了他父亲是个说谎的机会主义的混蛋。“而且肯定不是精心算计过的一夜情。Harry和我从你离开后就在约会。我爱——我对他有真正的感情！”

“我不需要细节，儿子，虽然它们也许很低级。所以你打算跟我儿子先上车后补票了，Potter？”（汗，我不知道该怎么优美表述，但是无论如何总比原意的先奸后娶好）

“这还在讨论中，”Harry回答。“我们只是想让我们的朋友和家人先听到我们的好消息。”

“而这确实是好消息，”Lucius愉快的说。“雪茄，我需要订雪茄。”

“你想等母亲从意大利跟朋友回来告诉她，还是我应该跟她说？”Draco问，想到雪茄让他犯恶心。

“哦，拜托，Draco，让我告诉她。她绝对会惊喜万分。而且我肯定她会立刻把所有有用的窍门猫头鹰给你。”

现在他父亲让他恶心了。“来，Harry。我们回程的门钥匙很快就启动了。”

Harry点点头，然后转向Lucius。“Draco还是孩子的时候你教了他很多可怕的东西，而大部分都该把你送进监狱。但你也教了他关于家庭，当面临选择的时候你选择了你儿子而不是你可悲的对领袖的品味。所以，谢谢你，为了教你儿子怎么去爱至少是他的东西——虽然不是对于世界上真正好的事物的广泛的爱，这点我在努力，顺便说一句。他有点蒙尘的心灵开始闪亮，我知道它纯金的核是因为你和他母亲给他的爱。我保证我了解它真正的价值，而我会用最大的关怀，尊敬和爱来对待它。”

Lucius盯着他的眼睛。“我会记住你的保证，Potter。”

“你也应该，Lucius。再见。”

“再见，Potter。”

“你知道我父亲，”Draco开口，当他们走向法国庄园的边缘。

“我知道你父亲，”Harry承认。“我也知道你。任何在我陋居吃了德国泡菜和小香肠后还不把我从床上踢下去的人都不是只想利用我。”

“Acceptus frago，”Draco嘟哝。

“什么？”

“Acceptus frago。让气味愉快。”

“真的？”

Draco迟疑的点点头。

“到了要换尿布的时候你觉得能教给我？”

Draco放松了，握住Harry的手。门钥匙启动了。  
4\. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

“别以为我不知道你的心思，Malfoy。”Ginerva Weasley说。

Draco翻翻眼睛，希望他留在陋居里面，Granger和Weasley举办订婚宴的地方。但是太多红头发和太多热度把他逼出来呼吸点新鲜空气。他希望没人注意。

他真的应该更明白。

他转身对峙跟踪他的女人。“我诚恳的说，Weasley小姐，我对你从来没有任何想法，无论是怎么样的。”

“Harry是我的。”

“他不同意，他不同意一年了。该放弃了，小女孩。”

她脸色发红。“你做的我也能做到。用怀孕缠住他。”

“必需他先愿意干你。”

她打了他。他抓住她收回去的手，考虑是否该折断她的手腕。哦，很容易治好，但是，哈，绝对痛苦。他哼了哼松开手，就像Harry会希望他做的。但是他不会不警告就放过她。“一秒钟也别以为我没去Azkaban我就不危险了。让Harry过他觉得开心的生活，我会愉快的无视你。否则，我会让你相信伏地魔只不过是恐怖大餐的一道开胃菜。”

“你吓不到我，Malfoy。”

Draco心不在焉的摸摸肚子。“那你绝对比任何正常人都要蠢。”

“Draco？”

他转身微笑迎接Harry。“只是需要点空气，亲爱的。”

“这儿没事吧？”Harry问，来回看看他们俩。

Draco耸耸肩。“Weasley告诉了我她的观点，而我欣然告诉她那对我多么无关紧要。现在，她打算回去屋里，不是吗，小孩？”

“你是头猪，Malfoy！”

“好在Harry喜欢猪肉。”

“Harry！”她尖叫。“他给你下的任何咒语都会很快消失。我会等你。”

“别指望了，”Harry说。

“哦，请等下去，”Draco补充。

“你没事？”Harry问，Weasley女孩冲回屋子。

Draco笑道。“我觉得焕然一新，真的。顺便说说，你对女人的品味真可怕。还好你决定当同性恋。”

Harry大笑着搂住Draco的肩膀。“是，还好。”  
5\. They fight like an old married couple

“那么只要告诉我你想要什么，Potter！没有摄神取念我没法读你的意识，你知道。”

“我不想在这儿养育我们的孩子！”

Draco深吸口气。好，他明白。庄园对于Harry有太多不愉快的记忆。所以当Harry不在这儿过夜时他从不说什么。他们只在公寓做爱，那儿——“公寓太小了。连我们两个人的地方都不够，更别提婴儿房。而且没有一个或者两个，家养小精灵在身边帮忙，我也绝对没法养大孩子。”

“那我们需要再找个地方！”

“好，这就是我从一开始问你的问题，Harry！你想要什么！”

“一栋房子，好吗！我想要一栋见鬼的房子！和你一起。”最后一句几乎听不清。

“哦，好了，为什么你不说呢？”

Harry抓住头发扯着。“我们要盟契了，Draco。我想这是顺理成章的。”

“Weasley搬去Granger的公寓了。”

“因为那儿只有他们两个。”

Draco突然坐下。“而这儿会有我们三个。”

Harry在他身边坐下。“是，我们三个。”

“我们要比Weasley先有孩子。”

“我们要当爸爸了。”

“我的妈呀。”Draco靠向前，头靠着Harry的头。“不能少于四间卧室。阁楼要有地方给家养小精灵们。”

“好。”

“我们在那儿举行盟契仪式。所以我们需要赶快找到地方，因为一旦我肚子开始大起来，我绝不出现在公共场合。”

“好。”

“好？”

“好。”  
6\. There's no place like home

“这儿很大。”Granger礼貌的说。

“这大得要命！”Weasley大声结论。

“我们喜欢这儿，”Harry骄傲的唠叨。“还有庄园才是大得要命，Ron。这儿——这儿感觉像家。”绿色的眼睛跳动在庄严的屋子上。有六间卧室而不是四间，一个广阔的花园——确切说是土地。Draco立刻爱上了这儿。Harry站在门口张望了一会儿，他的魔法在别的地方做了些事情。然后他露出笑容告诉房产经纪他们要这儿。

“我为你们高兴，Harry，还有Draco，”Granger说。“你们会在外面举行典礼还是里面？”

“外面，这个周末，”Draco回答。“我母亲安排好了一切。”

“势利，”Weasley嘟哝。

“方便，”Draco回答。“Harry讨厌麻烦。”

Weasley露出吃惊的表情。

Harry只是把他搂的更紧。

++++++++

他们折衷了——礼服长袍下面穿着套装，可以在典礼之后立刻脱下。Narcissa不太高兴，但Draco对Harry保证过“方便”。

在典礼的那一天，Lucius把整个不列颠的财产送给了Draco。他说虽然他们不是婚姻誓言，整个“变穷”的事情也决不会发生。然后他离开去挑一个Weasley吵架，因为这正是拜访英格兰的乐趣。

“这是我希望你拥有的一切，儿子，”Narcissa说。

“什么？我被搞大肚子然后不得不被魔杖顶着结婚？”他取笑。

她摇摇头。“每个人都被魔杖指着结婚，Draco。你立下了盟契。魔法史上从没有两个人是因为‘不得不’而立下盟契的。”

“这是说你真的听了Binns的课？”

Narcissa只是微笑。

“Harry和我是真的，”Draco开始解释。“不是父亲谈论的政治。因为，真的，我不会为了那种事去让人爱我。他应该跟那个Weasley女人过上童话般的生活。”

“但你想要他。”

她实事求是的语调让Draco侧头。

“我的父母，Lucius的父母，他们都想要Lucius和Bellatrix结婚。我想他们打了赌看谁会在后代中胜出——Black家族黑暗的颜色还是Malfoy家族的金发。因为我被当作低能儿，Lucius娶我不会证明任何事。但Lucius想要我，这就是结论。”

“那你呢，母亲？你想要什么？”

“你，亲爱的。我曾经在预言学上有一点灵感。我看到你然后爱上了。我在你的脸上看到了Lucius的脸，所以我对我们的婚姻没有反对。”

“我希望我不算是个失望？”

Narcissa搂住他。“一点也不失望。”

++++++++

“我，Draco Malfoy，在众人面前，宣布我希望与Harry Potter立下盟契。他是我的平衡，我的中心，我每天清晨的微笑。我欣喜有机会与他结为一体，成为他的另一半。”

“我，Harry Potter，在众人面前，宣布我希望与Draco Malfoy立下盟契。他是我的自由，我的冒险，我每天晚上的祈祷。我欣喜有机会与他结为一体，成为他的另一半。”

他们面前的圣杯炸开，魔法和里面的血液落到他们俩身上，浸入他们的衣服，他们的皮肤，他们的灵魂。分别流入杯子的，现在成了他们两人的一部分。他们接下了盟契，以最古老的仪式封印。

当他们亲吻，谁也没有看到头上的彩虹。  
7\. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

“我不去。”

“别傻了，Harry。你从来都想当初级傲罗？”

“你需要我。”

“男人怀孕有几十年了。”

“是，而且他们怀孕前会经历六个月的魔药，咒语和锻炼以准备好他们的身体。你什么都没做。”

“治疗师说我很好。”

“他说你需要放松，每周去检查一次。”

“我会在指定日期去检查，我不会做任何可能伤害胎儿的事情，Potter。”

“我想要你火炉跟你母亲谈谈，我不在的时候请她过来陪你两个星期。”

“什么！”

“为了我，Draco。求你，为了我。”

跟Narcissa的谈话简短美好；她准备过十五分钟就过来。

“你混蛋，”Draco转身离开壁炉时说。

“什么？”

“你已经跟我母亲说过了。”

Harry脸红了，然后挑战的仰起下巴。“你怎么知道？”

“我母亲就算去南边花园摘玫瑰也不可能十五分钟就准备好，更不说准备过来住两个星期了。是什么，Harry？你不信任我吗？”

Harry垂下头。“不是因为你，Draco。是因为我。还有失去对我最重要的人。我不能——我不能失去你，Malfoy。求你。”

Draco点点头。“母亲对婴儿房有些主意，某些高雅但不夸耀的主意。我是说，每个人都知道我们是同性恋——没必要宣传了。”

Harry的大笑听起来像一声哽咽。

Draco假装没有注意。

++++++++

“你在跟踪我吗，Granger－Weasley？”

“不算，”Hermione回答。她跟在Draco身边，沿着魔法部忙碌的走道前进。“Harry说你今天跟治疗师约了时间。”

“而他派你来确定我去了。”

“实际上，不。”他从眼角余光看到她脸红了。“我也有个预约。我想我也许——有可能我也许也怀孕。Ron和他家里人都还不知道。万一我没有怀孕，假如，他们会非常失望。”

“为什么？你们结婚没多久。”

她耸耸肩。“我妈妈怀上我的时候有些困难。我可能也有同样的问题。我应该在结婚前就告诉Ron。他期待一个和他自己一样的大家庭。”

他们走进一架空电梯。“你确实知道你在跟谁坦白，是吗？”

她点点头。“告诉了你我有多紧张。”

Draco不能幻影显形，Granger－Weasley不想冒险，所以他们在通往治疗师建筑的捷径上。她闲聊了一些事，他没有插嘴。他相当礼貌，真的。

当他带着清白的健康检查从办公室出来，看了看周围但没看到她。走向办公桌边的女人，他询问Granger－Weasley夫人，发现她还跟她的治疗师在一起。他考虑离开，但好奇也知道Harry会希望他等候，让他在椅子上坐下，读起被人丢下的预言家日报。

她出来的时候颇为兴奋，他知道一定是好消息。他沉默的站起来等待她预约下一次，然后陪她去吃了庆祝中餐，她一直唠叨着两个孩子可以一起去Hogwarts，以及她怎么等不及Ron回家因为她没法用猫头鹰或是壁炉告诉他。

只在他重新回到他办公室时才意识到他为什么这么享受这个下午。许多年来，在他的意识里Granger等同于Potter。她不是Harry，感谢Merlin与魔法之神，但很多记忆中她也在那儿。

他飞路她，说她明天要请他吃中餐。

她同意了。

++++++++

“Harry？”他在黑暗中眯起眼睛。“Harry，你应该到明天才回来。”他挥动魔杖，远处墙上的蜡烛传来微弱的光线。

“训练结束了。只想离开。Ron和我提前溜了。想我，Malfoy？”

“你倒想，Harry，你倒想。”  
8\. Mind over matter

“别游手好闲，Potter，”Draco对身后拖拉的人说。“有事要做。首先，床必须换。它用来睡觉和做爱很好，但是四个月——一个字，不。而我想要床朝向窗口。哦，麻瓜说的电视是什么？我想要一个吗？它能充分娱乐我吗？”

Harry拖着步子走进房间，靠在门框上。“我们需要谈谈，Malfoy。”

“不，我们真的不用。我们Malfoy想要的就会得到——只要问我母亲。而我想要这个孩子。所以，要是我不得不卧床四个月确保它出来，那就是我要做的。现在，你可以站在那儿抱怨呻吟，或者你可以去给我找个电视。一个最大的，就像办公室那个半血统女孩说的那种。还有爱情小说。封面上要有性感的男孩。他们总是看到我就躲起来，我想知道为什么。”

“治疗师说——”

“治疗师没怀这个孩子，我怀了。要是你不相信我，出去过四个月再回来。另外，在这儿挂一幅画，Merlin，这颜色跟阳光冲突，你不觉得吗？”

Harry叹口气，闪亮的大眼睛转向他，被他拒绝抛弃的眼镜放大了。“我该去拿什么颜色样本？”

“绿色，”Draco坚定的说。“我偏爱绿色。”

++++++++

“Harry Potter，我爱你就像我从没爱过任何人，但是赶快滚出去！”

“镇静，Draco，”Harry安抚的说。

“一旦你跟Weasley用门钥匙离开这儿去看魁地奇世界杯我就镇静！我在这儿很好。我父母就在对面房间。Granger－Weasley就在旁边第二个房间，虽然我觉得请她留下有点太过头了。又不是我们会坐下来比较伸展纹之类的。”这是自从Draco被限制卧床后他们每天下午茶会做的事情，但Harry不知道，也不知道Granger－Weasley偷偷给他的麻瓜护肤霜。

“你会开着手机？”

Granger－Weasley搞明白了怎么让麻瓜科技工作，而Harry每天早晨会把那该死的东西放到他床边。Merlin知道Harry是怎么完成他傲罗工作的。“要是你一天打两次电话就开着。超过一次我就把它关掉。现在，去玩。下次比赛，你可以拖着要求繁多的丈夫和活蹦乱跳的四岁小孩一起去。那不会好玩，相信我。”

Harry叹口气，手指抓抓头发。“我会去，但是在反对之下。”

Draco哼了哼。“就像是个大秘密。现在，给我一个吻赶快走。Granger－Weasley和我有些邪恶计划要完成，还要搜集婴儿名字。”亲吻是最热烈的，但也是勉强给予的。他挥手再见，但直到Granger－Weasley进来汇报他们俩的配偶都离开了才放松下来。

“终于，”他说，拍拍被子。“现在，那个有卫星电视的殖民地怎么样了，我们怎么闯进去？”  
9\. He looks just like his father

“你做到了，Draco，”治疗师说。

“当然我做到了。”

“真是惊奇。从来没有一个意外怀孕的巫师能成功生产。”

“以前从来没有一个Malfoy试过，”Draco实事求是的回答。这个人庸俗到拿普通巫师和一个Malfoy比较吗？他握紧Harry的手，接受落在他额头上的吻。“所以，是时候了？”

“是时候了。”

然后是漫长复杂的魔法过程——Draco不确定细节，多亏了他喝下的魔药。然后传来一声非常高亢的哭号，接着一个襁褓被放到Harry怀里。当Draco挣扎着保持眼睛睁开，Harry抱着婴儿跪到他身边。“是个男孩，Draco。我们有儿子了。而且他很完美。”

“当然是的，”Draco低声说。“顺便一提，在我昏过去之前，他的名字是Kevin。”

“Kevin？”

“盖尔语指‘生而美丽’。”

“Kevin，”Harry敬畏的重复。

“带他去找我父亲。他需要在出生的头一个小时内接受家族祝福。”

“我会的。Malfoy，Draco……谢谢你。”

Draco点点头，听到了所有Harry未能说出的话。但是，见鬼，他知道他做的很好。没必要说出来。还有，Harry现在有两个Malfoy在他生命里了；他很快就会学会Malfoy什么都能做到，而且对此，他是指一切事。

他睡着了，脸上带着狡猾的笑容。

++++++++

“他会有你的眼睛。但至少是我的头发，幸好加起来很美。”

“他会有个小尖脸，就像我们第一次见面时的你。”

“我的脸从来不尖。收回你的话，Potter！要是那双美丽的绿眼睛最后视力跟你一样糟，他绝对会带最时尚的眼镜直到他大到足以决定想不想用视力矫正咒。”

“他会像你一样咯咯笑。”

“那是大笑，他还太小做不到。”

“对……而且他也还不能对我翻眼睛？”

“你有妄想症。”

“我想他昨天对Ron竖了中指。”

Draco，差不多，不是真的，咯咯笑了。

“顺便问问，”Harry皱着眉头补充。”为什么我们电视上有美国频道？”  
10\. Happily ever after

“你在抽鼻子吗，Potter？”

“只是过敏。”

“换个理由。”

Harry靠着Draco。“只是……回到了这儿九又四分之三站台。上帝，第一次真的是震惊，你知道？”

“不，我不知道，因为我们大部分人没有你那种疯狂的童年。Kevin不会有事，Harry。他知道他是个巫师，他的眼镜也不会碎。更重要的，他没有什么该死的预言挂在他头顶上。谢谢我们，他是你的典型的十一岁巫师——除了，你知道，是个Malfoy等等。”

Harry翻翻眼睛，然后微笑了。“谢谢我们，唔？”

“是，我们是出色的家长，Harry。”

“当然，我们很出色。毕竟，我们之一是个Malfoy。”

“你在嘲笑我吗，Potter。”

“是，亲爱的。”

“幸好我们其他孩子不在这儿听你嘲笑他们最爱的父亲。跟你儿子挥手，Potter。再不挥他就飞走了。”Kevin站在窗边疯狂的挥手，Hogwarts特快出发了。Freddie Granger－Wealsey就在他身边，做着一样的事。

“你觉得他们会被分院到一起吗？”Harry担忧的问。

“不可能。但是没关系。他们有预备——计划。”

“计划？”

Draco可以看到Harry脑子里响起警报，大笑了。“他们决定学院忠诚只延伸到魁地奇。他们从出生起就是最好的朋友，Harry。一个城堡的其他学生不足以把他们分开。”Merlin保佑那些尝试的人，他沉默的补充然后转向身边的另一对。“唔，走了一个，还有八千，嗯，Granger－Weasley？”

“我也爱你，Draco，”Granger－Weasley抽泣。

“天哪！你没有把她肚子又搞大，是吗，Wealsey？”Draco问，被他眼睛红肿的朋友吓到了，后者以多愁善感的怀孕而臭名昭著。

Wealsey看着他妻子，只是耸耸肩。“大概过段时间就知道了，”他回答。“屋子里总是会有一个空房间。”

“哦，要是这样——”Draco开口。

“Draco，我们不会因为Kaitie在厕所玩你的魔杖就把她送走。她假装那是坩锅，”Harry第一百万两千零三十五次解释。Kaitlyn已经崭露了她敏锐的意识。一个天生的拉文克劳。“是你给她的初级魔药工具。”

“喔，那么——”

“Kenny也不行。是，你可能是对的——要是有人是天生的格兰芬多，我们的Kenneth就是。但那不是他的缺点。”

“好吧，那么——”

“谁？我们没有别的——不，我也不会搬去Ron和Hermione家。放弃吧，傻瓜。你有一个家庭，你赶不走我们。”

Draco对他的配偶伸出手。“保证？”

Harry点点头，握住他的手，吻了他的指节。

“又不是你会让Hermione跟我养大一个Malfoy，Malfoy，”Ron指出。

“真是敏锐的观察，Wealsey。Granger－Weasley一定影响了你——在智慧上，是指，不是……恶。”Draco颤抖了。

“多么宽宏大量。”

Draco挽着Harry的手臂。“我想是。现在，我想时候回去看看我们的小恶魔们，在他们摧毁我的家养小精灵或者整个乡村之前。我工作的时候有够多东西要修复了。”

“说到工作，我们那天从国际麻瓜联系办公室收到张备忘。说一个好莱坞工作室收到投诉抱怨取消了某个电视剧。”

“是，我听说麻瓜碰到这种事会大惊小怪，”Draco回答，检查指甲露出满意的微笑。

“那封信显然对他们吐了舌头，然后放了个屁。”

Draco咳嗽起来，松开Harry的手臂，走向Hermoine。这一对立刻走到他们伴侣前面，神秘的吃吃笑着。

Harry叹口气。“孩子们向父母学习，你知道。要是我们Hogwarts的男孩们要请家长去，是你们俩要飞路去校长办公室，”他警告，Weasley点点头。

“当然我们会的，”两个声音齐声喊道。

“嗯，”Harry警惕的说。“也许你们该让我跟Ron去解决，是吗？Draco？Hermione？”

Draco回头大笑起来。Harry看着前方也大笑了。这就是生命应该的样子——混乱，不可预测，而且好得出奇。

完


End file.
